


《承语》第十六章  审问

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十六章  审问

请大家相信这是一篇HE，普通概念上的HE。

今天发晚了点，可能以后也是这个点了。  
因为这两天一直在码存稿，有点轻微产后郁闷，再加上磕Tei灿上头。


End file.
